


A&D

by misakilight



Category: Fate Grand/Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakilight/pseuds/misakilight
Summary: 非原作向借了Queen Bee2月ねえ...しよ的梗两人同级同校关系没有逻辑和正常规律整一辆车





	A&D

有敲门声响起。  
坐在书桌前的阿周那从捧着的书前抬起了头，他的视线移向木制的房间门：“请进。”  
“阿周那，我和你爸要出门了，后天晚上才能回来，就拜托你和迦尔纳一起看家了。”  
“好的，请交给我吧。”阿周那说着，又像是想起来什么似的继续说道，“爸呢？现在在楼下吗？我送一下吧。”  
“他去车库开车了，不用你再下去了，你继续看你的书吧。哦，对了，你看到你哥了吗？刚才去他房间，没看到他的影子。”  
“该不会是没打招呼就出门了吧？”阿周那问道。  
“那孩子的话不太可能啊……”  
“可能是有什么急事吧。”  
在女性思索的时候，楼下响起一声喇叭声，阿周那看向窗外，楼下的庭院出口处正停着一辆轿车。  
“爸着急了吧？迦尔纳那边我会转告的，妈你先去吧。”  
“好吧，你记得之后告诉你哥。即使是我跟你爸走了，也不要挑衅对方打起来哦。”  
“我们是不会干那种事的，你就放心吧。”  
房间门“啪”的关上了，之后是远处的脚步声，窗外的汽车发动起来，阿周那在窗户中看到车逐渐远去的声音，放下书低头看了看桌下。  
“他们走了。”  
“……”迦尔纳在桌子下方跪坐着松开了嘴，“真亏你有那样的定力。”  
“哦？你是想承认刚才妈进来时你挑逗我是故意的？”  
“你不是很清楚吗。”  
阿周那从桌前坐着电脑椅后退半米，迦尔纳从桌子下面钻了出来，顺带用手背擦了擦嘴。刚才也不仅仅是他含着阿周那，而阿周那也同样在那个时候时不时用脚尖摩擦着他的欲望，此时他的裤子上已经撑起了帐篷，薄薄的居家服布料上已经出现了淡淡的水痕。  
还没等他走开，对方的手已经伸了过来，将他摁在了桌面上，有些粗暴从他的身上拉下了显得有些松垮的裤子。  
“你这么性急是要干什么？”迦尔纳趴在桌子上说道，这时他的裤子连带内裤已经整个儿从修长的腿上滑了下去，阿周那绕过他的腰，手指揉搓着已经抬头的前端，骤然萌生的感触令他不由得皱起了眉头。  
“还不是因为你刚才那样做了？”阿周那眉毛一挑，“你是成心想要让我们被父母发现吗？”  
“一大早把我叫到房间里让我咬的人难道不是你吗？”迦尔纳背对着他反问道。  
“你自己不也是很起劲吗？趁着我跟母亲说话的时候故意用力，动机哪里单纯了？”  
“叫我做的是你，我也只……嘶……”  
阿周那把润滑剂倒在了迦尔纳的尾椎骨上，透明的液体顺着紧实的臀缝淌了下去，滴答滴答的落在地板上，与此同时对方倒吸了一口气的声音令他感到满意，直接用手指掰开迦尔纳的臀瓣，将自己的两根手指插了进去。  
“这么容易进入，哪里不是兴致勃勃的意思？”他用手指在迦尔纳的体内搅动，按压着可及的敏感之处，而对方的软肉也随着他的动作吸吮他的指尖，令阿周那忍不住用讽刺的语气调侃道。  
迦尔纳反手抓住了阿周那暴露在空气中已经颇有质量的脆弱，相当熟练的套弄起来。  
“那这个又是什么？”  
“毫无疑问是你导致的结果，而且还半途而废。”阿周那无视了他手上的动作，从抽屉里拿出安全套，撕开塑料袋，“松开，我要戴套。”  
“爸妈就走的下一刻马上就迫不及待开始做，真不愧是你。”  
“废话少说，你不也是兴致勃勃的买了新的套，别以为偷偷摸摸装在兜里进我房间的时候我不知道。”  
阿周那卡住他的腰，硬挺的欲望在迦尔纳的臀部蹭了蹭，用力的插进了已经扩张完毕的后庭。  
“啊，唔……”  
迦尔纳的手握成拳头，后背一下弓了起来，他咬着嘴唇迫使不让自己发出声音，阿周那的身体已经从他的身后附了上来，他居高临下的两手撑在迦尔纳的两侧，吸着气一点一点的抽插起来。  
“……哈……现在这么温吞，刚才的性急哪里去了？”迦尔纳抬起身来，他向阿周那转过头，扬起嘴角，“还是说，你就要射了？”  
“哦？”阿周那挑起眉毛，“你现在说这话有本事一会别后悔。”  
“那你也得给我后悔的机会。”  
阿周那狠狠的一挺身，包围着他的肉壁立刻痉挛起来，生理和心理上的快感让他炫耀的扬起嘴角，抬起手向迦尔纳的小腹下方摸去，用手掌包住了对方的敏感，修剪圆润的指甲一下下的抠挠着已经湿润的小口，很快对方就有了反应。  
“唔……嗯，啊……”  
“舒服？”  
迦尔纳瞥了他一眼。  
“还差的远，你难道以为这样就够了？”  
阿周那贴上他的后背，用嘴唇贴近对方已经染上红晕的耳朵。  
“当然是——怎么可能，我只是担心你这样就承受不住了。”  
他说着，用牙齿咬上了迦尔纳的耳朵，松开了套弄他欲望的手，抓住瘦削的身体顶撞着他体内的敏感点，迦尔纳几乎就要松了口，他试图用手捂住嘴，又很快被阿周那紧紧的摁住了手。阿周那将迦尔纳的脸扭了过来，吻上对方半张着的嘴唇，为了不像之前那样被咬到舌头，他捏住了对方的下巴，趁着迦尔纳失神的间隙，肆意的侵犯着他的口腔。  
高潮几乎是同时发生的，两人都没有说话，阿周那挺腰将自己的欲望送进迦尔纳的身体里，在短暂却又漫长的一段时间内停止了呼吸，两手因为过于兴奋而紧紧的抓着对方的腰，以至于松开时在苍白的皮肤上留下了红色的指印，这也是一贯且重复发生的事。迦尔纳则两手撑着桌面，阿周那在最后将他夹在桌前狭窄的空间之内，让他的身体在失神的状态中也无处可去，两条腿因为用力而绷紧了肌肉，现在颤抖着，射出的液体甚至落在了书桌下的木板上，此刻正顺着重力而缓缓的淌了下来，留下泛着水光的痕迹。  
阿周那退了出来，这次换了新的安全套，旧的被随意的扔在地上，他也并不在意，反正之后也免不了一番收拾。这时阿周那喘着气抬起迦尔纳的一条腿，让他变成了几乎是匍匐在桌面上的姿势，掰开臀缝撑开迦尔纳张合着的褶皱，再次插进炙热的甬道。  
大约是第一次的余韵尚未完全结束，进入时没有第一次那种难以活动的感觉，迦尔纳的身体完全的迎合着他，包裹着阿周那的软肉收缩着将他吞了下去，却又在他抽离时攀附上来，吸吮着他的每一寸皮肤。心中涌上的新的嘲讽之情令阿周那憋了一口气用力的顶了一下迦尔纳的敏感点，迦尔纳瞬间绷紧了身体，内部用力收缩夹紧他的欲望的同时，他终于发出一声毫无抑制甚至是无意识的呻吟。  
然而在那一声结束，迦尔纳又重新闭上了嘴，这一次他扭头时青色的瞳孔看向阿周那，内部却绞住了他的炙热，白色的身体在狭小的空间扭动起来，就像是阿周那碾压他的肉壁时那样碾压着阿周那的欲望。  
“干得不错嘛。”阿周那倒抽了一口气，腰上的动作也停了下来，甚至在等迦尔纳自己扭腰将他吞下，又像是食肉动物在玩弄猎物一般引诱着他缓缓抽离，再避开所有的敏感点使他进入到滚烫的最深处。  
“可惜我没有你那样玩弄别人的兴致。”迦尔纳回击道。  
“但是你也得承认，这样很舒服，甚至让你喜欢上这种感觉，对吧？”阿周那说着，用力的顶了几下，在迦尔纳换气的间歇，另一只手弹了弹他正在桌边磨蹭着的欲望，然后将它整个握在手中，对方的身体一滞，阿周那便趁胜追击，“你也不是很快就硬了吗？”  
“这么说，不如你也来尝试一次？应该会很爽吧？”  
“这种程度的陷阱是不会对我起效的。更何况现在被这么被玩弄的是你，而且也已经不止一回产生效果了，你又何必逞强？”阿周那这回开始有节奏的顶撞起来，虽然并不能谈得上快，但是却很有力，以至于迦尔纳的内部又开始随着他的入侵而痉挛起来，发烫的前端流出了液体，濡湿了他的桌子。  
“产生效果这一点我不能苟同。”  
“那又如何？”  
反正事实就摆在那里，阿周那想着，将迦尔纳的腿更加用力的摁在了桌面上，然后让自己的体重缓慢的压了上去，欲望也随之插的更深。  
迦尔纳趴在桌上用深呼吸来缓解深处也被侵入的快感，撑在桌面上的两个手肘也开始发痛，阿周那的手从他的两腿间伸了进去，他的手指按压在他大腿根出敏感的皮肤之上，因为抽插而吐着气泡流下的润滑液此时刚好流到这个位置，并且正顺着他的腿往下淌。不断挺进身体中的欲望再次加大了质量，迦尔纳甚至能够用包裹着它的皮肤感受到那快要将自己融化的温度和坚硬的体积，阿周那的血管怦怦的跳动着，和他的动作一样敲击着他的内侧，迦尔纳挺腰将他的欲望含了进来，凸起的部分在他收缩着的肉壁间摩擦着，如同云朵腾起的快感甚至让他忘记了疼痛着的手臂，带着挑衅的动作等待着对方更加强烈的反击。  
果然阿周那如他所希望的那般做了，忘记言语相讥的片刻，他毫无预兆的开始了猛烈的进攻，迦尔纳内部被搅动的水声充斥着耳道，阿周那时而屏息，又在顶入深处时喘气，扣着对方大腿根的两手无意识的加大力道，几乎使迦尔纳动弹不得。然而实际上迦尔纳也没有动的意思，完全是快感冲击下能做到的最大限度的身体战栗，神经抽动着，官能的感触和氧气令人炫目，高潮如同涌上海岸的浪花一般翻腾，心脏的鼓动也像是脱了轨的火车一样彻底失去控制，迦尔纳的身体啃噬着阿周那，他遵从本能的驱使挺起腰，将积蓄已久的热液射了出去。  
即使已经高潮了两次，两人还是兴致勃勃意犹未尽，似乎是因为终于赶上了家里谁都不在的时间，这种因为可以光明正大干些不可描述的事情的心态使得欲望变得蠢蠢欲动，阿周那还没开口提议，迦尔纳已经解开上半身衬衣的扣子熟练的爬上了他的床。  
“难得看到你这么主动。”  
即便他自己也想马上上去开始第三次，但是阿周那还是忍不住开口嘲讽道。  
“你不也是。”迦尔纳停下了一条腿跪上床单的姿势，眯细了青色的眼睛扭头看着他。  
仿佛就是在说“我已经看透你了”一样。  
令人不爽。  
“这可难说。”阿周那脱了上身的长袖衫从他的身后靠近，他用还带着黏腻感的手指掐了掐白色的臀肉，看着迦尔纳忍不住收缩起来的小口扬起嘴角，“因为抚摸就变成这样，你难道是想说你欲求不满吗？”  
“这说得好像是你能满足我了一样啊。”迦尔纳回道。  
“哦？你这么说就有意思了，那来试试看啊。”阿周那的手抓住了迦尔纳变软的根茎和囊袋，带着技巧揉捏起来。  
“我一向是不喜欢光说不干的人……”迦尔纳的脸很快染上红晕，他扬起嘴角，“你试试？”  
“和我刚才说的一样，你最好不要说什么‘已经足够了不要了’的话，否则……”  
“要做就做，废话少说。”  
迦尔纳转过身来堵住了阿周那的嘴。

他已经记不清是什么时候变成这种关系了。  
因为大受好评反而交不到女朋友，毕竟任何一个举动都是万众瞩目，要是真的玩起来反而是第一个被老师摆上台面来面谈，诸如此类的琐事全部抛在脑后，那天阿周那回到家，几乎就像是因为思春期而过于在意这件事情一般，向比自己大一岁却因为种种原因同级的迦尔纳发出了邀请：  
要不要做？  
事情很快发展成全家入睡时他溜进迦尔纳的房间将还睡眼惺忪的兄长吃干抹净——反正他同意了，不干白不干，以至于迦尔纳在插入前的高潮之后很快睡了过去，又被他在开拓下体时弄醒，几乎是草草的插入，以及——一个初体验和另一个初体验的人之间的蛮干。  
“你是处的吗？”当时迦尔纳困意都没了咬牙忍痛问他。  
“你不也是处的吗？”阿周那一如既往的发挥他作为宿敌优秀的素质，一面艰难的挺进他哥从未开拓过的身体。  
“可恶。”迦尔纳挣扎了半分钟，起身把他推倒，“我来。”  
“你来，行，你来。”阿周那躺下，看着对方如同傻子般的边冒汗边抽冷气还硬往里面塞，内部的紧致和滚烫也令他心烦意乱，特别是迦尔纳抬头时眼睛里浮动的水光，搞得他瞬间心跳过速，不由得在大脑中质疑起自己的性向，又重新把对方推进床铺。  
“啧。”迦尔纳摔下去的时候发出不甘的咂舌声。  
“得了吧你。”他抬起兄长的大腿向两侧分开，“等你弄进去了我都萎了。”  
那时迦尔纳如同看到莫测宇宙的表情令他终身难忘——  
“你不会是……性能力不行？？？”  
“你这人怎么这么说话呢？！”阿周那跳起来就要打他。  
啊。  
骤然发力的腰部让他的欲望猛的捅了进去，明明刚才还卡在入口动弹不得，迦尔纳来不及说话就已经因为强烈的感受用力的向后仰去，而阿周那也没幸免于难，甚至于紧致灼热的内部远超他自己过去对着一些不可描述的小片子小书籍瞎弄时的感觉。  
啊啊，果然不同凡响！  
以后一定要找到女朋友！！！  
高中都快毕业了也没找到女朋友是后话，不得不说，跟迦尔纳一起做实在太令人舒服了，更令人又爱又恨的是身体节奏也很合拍，过去的生疏是过去的生疏，现在的他已经是有着丰富的兄弟H的经验数据库，就连对方身体的每一寸敏感都知道的清清楚楚。  
顺带一提现在的爱好是开发新的敏感点。  
找女朋友似乎已经被完全忘记了。

回过神来时阿周那已经在迦尔纳的体内，对方手的骨节因为用力抓着床单而比平时更加泛白，此时迦尔纳正因为发觉到他走神而不满的转过头来。  
“怎么，你现在就不行了？果然还是性能力……”  
“怎么可能。”阿周那用力的顶上他的敏感点，“都几年了你还在怀疑这个？”  
“那毕竟是你第一次愿意承认你自己的失败……”迦尔纳闭着眼睛露出仿佛是在回想往昔一般的表情，脸上甚至都浮现出慈祥的微笑。  
“谁承认了？！”阿周那卡住他的腿开始大进大出，搅动着迦尔纳的内部，润滑液从他们的结合之处飞溅出来，在白色的床单上留下了淡淡的水痕，强烈的快感在脑中产生了雪崩式的效应，他的欲望开始跳动起来，阿周那知道自己即将要达到高潮，而内部强烈的咬住他，试图要将他的每一滴都榨干的迦尔纳也是。  
他用手指捏住了迦尔纳涨红的下体，对方的身体立刻变得僵硬起来，这时阿周那作为收尾挺进他的深处，迦尔纳大腿内侧的肌肉立刻绷紧，他的背落了下去，如同白瓷的肩胛骨变得格外突出，张开的穴口一下子将阿周那的欲望含住。内部一阵剧烈的收缩，随后是肌肉生理性的跳动，给予了阿周那射精中途更加丰富的快感，他满足的喘着气，从迦尔纳的身体中退了出来，以至于这时才松开了刚才一直捏着他根部的手，居高临下的看着勉力支撑在床上眼神有些涣散的迦尔纳。  
“抱歉，因为实在不想让你射在我的床上。”  
他保持着人前一向人畜无害的微笑拿过书桌上的纸巾盒，抽了两三张团起来包住迦尔纳仍然胀痛着的欲望，俯身伸出舌头舔舐着迦尔纳后脖颈上的薄汗，舌尖立刻泛起又咸又苦的味道。阿周那的另一只手伸到迦尔纳的胸前，食指和拇指用力捏住了他变硬的乳尖，半拉拽着揉捏起来。  
迦尔纳在这种带着轻微疼痛的刺激性的抚摸下扭曲了表情，本来就因为刚才的快感尚未回过神来，此时更是忘记闭上嘴隐藏紊乱的喘息和呻吟，在几声呜咽之后发出了诱人的声音。  
“唔，嗯……啊！”  
他的身体如同猫一般弓了起来，阿周那感到手上一片带着热度的潮湿，对方的身体从他的怀里落了下去，脱了力一样的躺在床单里。  
哼。  
他得意的笑了起来，然而很快迦尔纳半睁着眼睛翻了一个身，柔软的发丝滑过阿周那的手指，四肢缠上他的脖子和后背，也露出一种混杂着痴态、神志不清和挑逗的笑。  
“继续。”  
阿周那一瞬间睁大了眼睛，心脏怦怦直跳，很快他又冷静下来。  
“这可是你说的。”

到最后谁也分不清究竟做了多少次，因为迦尔纳射出的精液好两人落下的汗水也使得床单变得粘稠起来，阿周那喘着气捏着他骨头突出以至于手感并不怎么样的胯骨，而迦尔纳则坐在他的身上扭动身体，快感已经不再是最初那种缓慢的波浪，而更像是连绵不断的落雨，从身体的内部萌芽，将他的大脑几乎就要用它的枝叶包裹。  
“……多久了？”他喘着气，一面用干涸的嘴唇问道。  
“啊，哈啊，哈……”迦尔纳根本没听他在说什么，到了很久以后才如同恍神一般的回答道，“不……知道。”  
阿周那抬起腰，迦尔纳的身体因为不稳倒了下来，两个人顺势接吻，缠绕在一起的舌尖仿佛都要融化在口腔之中，迦尔纳的小腹一阵阵的收紧，阿周那的欲望在他的体内碾压着软肉，甬道再次开始有节奏的收缩，变得湿热和紧致。  
“哈……迦尔纳……我要去了……”他一面喘着气一面抓住了迦尔纳已经变得湿滑的大腿。  
“嗯，去吧，我也……哈啊……”迦尔纳弓起身体，生理性的泪水从他的脸上掉了下来，落在阿周那的嘴角，他抬腰的速度逐渐加快，终于停止，而阿周那此时也释放在迦尔纳的身体中。  
两人一翻身，阿周那把用完的安全套扯了下来。  
“用完了，刚才的是最后的。”  
迦尔纳半睁着眼。  
“我买的呢？”  
“也用完了。”  
他像是没听阿周那的后半句话一样的再次坐了下来。  
“直接射也没事的吧。”  
“喂喂喂。”  
阿周那象征性的发出抗议，手上却无比熟练的把他推倒，以正面的姿势插了进去。  
脑髓都像是要融化了。  
最后在大脑中浮现出这样的话。

意识清醒时已经是早晨，迦尔纳躺在旁边，盖了一角被子，裸露在外的大腿上狼藉不堪。阿周那有些忧郁的看着窗户外明亮的太阳。  
啊啊，早知道就应该把这该死的阳光用窗帘挡住的，话说为什么太阳会这么炫目啊。  
“我也同感。”  
床铺另一侧飘来迦尔纳有些沙哑的声音。  
“不要擅自读我的心谢谢。”阿周那拉过被子盖住头。  
“明明你自己也这么觉得，老实的承认不就好了。”  
“闭嘴。”被子里传出阿周那闷闷的声音，“觉得刺眼自己去拉。”  
“抱歉。”迦尔纳在那头说道，“虽然很不想指出这点，但是你之前太用力所以起不来。”  
“好像要个不停的你不存在似的。”  
“你也是就算我拒绝也好几次强塞进来了吧，彼此彼此。”  
“你拒绝过吗？！给我睡觉！一会起来打扫卫生！”阿周那用力一扯被子翻了个身。  
“被子被你抢走了我怎么睡。”  
“回你房间不就得了，这里是单人床很挤吧。”  
“你难道做爱昏了头，记忆终于也开始变得混乱了吗。”迦尔纳喋喋不休，“刚才……”  
“啊啊啊烦死了！”阿周那用力的翻过身来把他丢进怀里，还贴心的把头往怀里用力的摁了摁，仿佛这样就能让迦尔纳闭嘴，然后把被子蒙上两个人的头，“这样就行了吧！稍微给我安静一会！”  
过了半分钟。  
“虽然不想打搅你的睡眠，但是两个人在一个被窝里实在氧气不足……”  
“吵死了！”阿周那坐起身来，带着玉石俱焚的心情几乎是咬牙切齿一般的说道，“索性就这样把你做到昏迷——”  
“会肾虚的，你听过‘精尽人亡’这个词吗？”  
“谁要跟你这个拉着人做了一天一夜的人说这个啊！”

**Author's Note:**

> 写得非常爽  
> 迦尔纳最后的话是本人心声但是想想我就是写了里番梗科不科学这并不关我什么事（你  
> 有些错字，暂时不管了。  
> 预定收录薛定谔的本子  
> 名字是两人幸运值的调侃（


End file.
